Un amor escondido entre la arena
by PIMPI
Summary: Un shot GaaSaku ...


-Despierta princesa- Tu voz, me ha vuelto a mi mundo a la realidad lejos de los sueños y todo lo demás; aun estoy algo adormilada me doy un baño rápido y bajo al comedor donde te encuentro con una sonrisa y un delicioso desayudo servido, dejamos el desayuno a medio comer pues alguien toca la puerta, subo rápidamente a la habitación ya que esta relación a escondidas del mundo no me permite dejar que me vean a tu lado después de todo alguien como yo no es digna del Kazekage según el consejo de ancianos de Suna.

-Era Kankuro, me tengo que ir ya sabes cosas de Kazekage- sonríes y me besas en los labios –Te veo al rato- trato de reír pero la verdad es que quisiera pasar el resto del día a tu lado, pero bueno también tengo trabajo que hacer. Llego al hospital y saludos a varios conocidos durante el trayecto al laboratorio, es aquí a donde Tsunade me a mandado como misión para crear varios antídotos contra algunos males. –Sakura, Gaara quiere verte- la voz de Matsuri me toma desprevenida y rompo un tubo de ensayo haciendo que la palma de mi mano sangré – ¿Estas bien?- yo asiento con la cabeza –En seguida voy, gracias Matsuri- lavo mi herida y como veo que no es profunda solo ato una venda a su alrededor ya mas al rato la sanare, lo importante es ir ahora a tu llamado.

Escucho a Temari hablar con Sakura, aun no se como decirle, la verdad es que quisiera no decirle nada y que todo siguiera como hasta ahora, te miro entrar _-eres hermosa-_ me digo a mi mismo, quisiera correr a tu lado y abrazarte para nunca soltarte pero me contengo –Siéntate por favor- haces lo que te he pedido tomo aire y me preparo para lo que viene; -Sakura, la hokague me ha mandado esto- te miro leer con atención mientras me dirijo a la ventana que me da una vista completa de Suna -¿Qué piensas responderle?- siento tu mirada en mi espalda y me vuelvo hacia ti –Estoy de acuerdo con su petición- trato de verte a la cara –No, Gaara yo no quiero irme, creí que…- te interrumpo antes de que continúes –Ya le he respondido, entiéndelo es lo mejor- veo como varias lagrimas salen de tus ojos –Dime que estas jugando, tu no puedes hacernos esto- te pones de pie y me enfrentas –Basta Sakura, ninguno de los dos puede seguir con esto, no es junto para ti- trato de tranquilizarte, limpias con tu mano tu llanto noto que traes un vendaje intento tomar tu mano pero tu lo evitas –Tu no eres quien para decirme lo que es justo o no, no cuando me estas mandando lejos de lo que mas quiero- suspiro para después mostrarme rígido tienes que entender que esto me duele mas que a ti, esta relación no te dejara nada bueno mi lindo cerezo –Es una orden Haruno- tomo asiento y le pido a Temari que entre.

Sonrió no puedo creer que estés diciéndome esto, veo a Temari entrar y entregarme un pergamino con lo que se supone es el final de mi misión, te miro y hago una reverencia antes de salir; intento tranquilizarme pero la verdad es que no puedo así que comienzo a correr y busco un lugar donde estar a solas, en el camino viene a mi mente lo que hace un momento leí °°° Después de seis meses en Sunagakure se solicita que la kunoichi Sakura Haruno regrese a Konoha, si es que el Kazekague no tiene algún inconveniente de ser así favor de mandar un oficio donde se especifiquen la razones de su permanencia…°°° cuando encuentro unas dunas donde sentarme miro al cielo despejado _–Pudiste inventar cualquier pretexto para que yo me quedara pero has preferido que me vaya ¿Por qué?-_ digo al viento antes de tirarme boca arriba en la arena y cerrar los ojos para recordar los momentos que pase a tu lado.

Flash back

Después de salir de un bar una pelirrosa bebida caminaba abrazada de una rubia con cuatro colitas detrás de ellas se encontraba un pelirrojo que las miraba molesto, aun no podía creer que ese par se pusieran ebrias una semana después de que la primera llegara a cumplir una misión. Cuando termino de dejar a su hermana en casa pensó que acabaría todo, pero estaba equivocado ya que la joven pelirrosa le decía que ella se podía ir sola a su cuarto aunque tropezó en el primer escalón, Gaara le ayudo a subir las escaleras y antes de que pudiera evitarlo ya se encontraba besándola, la chica le saco la polera y se despojo ella misma de su entallado vestido rojo dejándole ver su delicada figura recubierta de una blanca piel, como era de esperarse no importo cuanto él deseara que aquello no sucediera pues sabia que ella no estaba plenamente consiente, esa noche fue mágica para ambos entregándose a algo similar al amor. Cuando Sakura despertó noto que unos brazos la rodeaban y se sintió feliz, recordaba cada escena de la noche anterior y no se arrepentía; después de esa noche esos dos repitieron sus acciones esta vez cada uno consciente de que era lo que el otro quería, el tiempo no tardo en demostrarles entre citas y encuentros a escondidas que un verdadero sentimiento de amor existía entre ambos. Fin del Flash back

Un fuerte viento hizo que saliera de mi mente y aun con lagrimas en los ojos me dirigí a juntar mis cosas esta misma noche me iría, si eso es lo que él quería yo no me opondría, tal vez otra vez me había enamorado de la persona equivocada.

–Sakura- escuche mi nombre varias veces del otro lado de la puerta pero yo no conteste, no quería escuchar mas sus pretexto para tenerme lejos –Sabes, se que estas hay así que creo que es lo mismo si digo las cosas desde aquí…- un pequeño silencio se presento para después dejarme oír como Gaara recargaba su espalada en la puerta –…Te amo Sakura, pero tú mas que nadie debe de entender que lo nuestro nunca será aceptado por los demás, y yo no quiero verte sufrir el rechazo, terminemos bien… ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por esta relación – con cada palabra suya las lagrimas y el ardor en mis ojos aumentaban; eres un idiota como te atreves a decir que me amas, el "rechazo" que no te das cuenta que no hay nada mas doloroso que tu adiós en verdad crees que voy a estar bien; todas esas palabras hubiera querido decirle pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue –Ya nada de esto importa, mañana por la mañana me voy así que adiós-

Tenia que dejarla ir, no importaba cuanto la amara ella merecía ser feliz con alguien que pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que era suya. Después de escuchar su adiós camine a mi casa, el día de hoy ya no quería hacer ni ver a nadie simplemente quería calmar este dolor, pero en cuanto entre todo me recordó a ella: sus palabras sin sentido, sus gritos y mal humor esporádico, su aroma y ternura que me regalaba cada vez que se aferraba a mi. Comencé a beber quería olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en verdad permitiría que ella se fuera sin siquiera besarla otra vez, con este pensamiento y el alcohol fluyendo por mis venas me quede dormido.

–No puedo, no así- me repetí a mi mismo para darme el valor de salir esta mañana y detenerla le haría frente al mundo entero de ser necesario con tal de retenerla a mi lado, por que la amo y de eso no hay duda. Pero llegue tarde ella se había marchado, nadie supo cuando dejo la aldea simplemente dejo para mi una carta que no me atreví a abrir.

Salí apenas la aldea se durmió, me aleje de todo lo bueno que me había pasado dejando en las sombras una carta donde le decía a Gaara que lo amaba que por él daba mi vida pero que si en su destino no estaba yo, no me quedaba mas que desearle buena suerte y el deseo de que encontrara el verdadero amor.

Cuando llegue a Konoha me encontré con una grata bienvenida, entregue mi informe y el pergamino que Temari me entrego a Tsunade quien me abrazo mientras decía que todo estaría bien pareciera que ella supiera de mi dolor, Ino junto con Naruto que alegaba tenerme una sorpresa me prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida la que seria esta misma noche así que la hokague me dio el resto de la tarde libre para descansar de mi viaje. Dormí el resto de la tarde y cuando desperté note que ya era hora de la dichosa fiesta, me di un baño y busque un vestido color verde a tono con mis ojos para la fiesta –Todo va estar bien Sakura- me repetí las palabras que me dijo Lady Tsunade.

Cuando llegue al lugar de la fiesta sentí una leve opresión en mi pecho pero no le di importancia, en el lugar ya estaban todos excepto Naruto que según Tenten estaba intentando conquistar a Hinata que ahora lo hacia sufrir retrasando un si ya anunciado, comencé a bailar con las chicas hasta que sentí unas manos cubrir mis ojos creí que era mi rubio amigo pero el aroma del que me cegaba era diferente y vaya sorpresa cuando me gire a ver quien había sido pues me encontré con la figura imponente de –S-Sasuke- titubeé un poco –Sorpresa Sakura, te he estado esperando- Naruto corrió y me abrazo por el cuello –Lo vez Sakura-chan, te dije que te tenia una sorpresa, ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta?- el rubio no dejaba de preguntarme hasta que puede contestarle –Ahm supongo que si- y fingí un sonrisa –oh vamos Sakura, que paso creí que estarías mas feliz por su regreso y eso que aun no sabes el motivo de su retorno - el azabache interrumpía la fastidiosa voz –Ya basta Naruto, ya has dicho suficiente- sentí un leve mareo y me sostuve de lo primero que encontré que desgraciadamente fueron los brazos de Sasuke –¿te sientes bien?- preguntaron los dos al unisonó –Este yo creo que…, lo siento pero será mejor que me vaya aun estoy cansada por el viaje, muchas gracias por la fiesta- estaba por dar la vuelta y retírame cuando la voz de Sasuke me detuvo –Espera, te acompaño no te vez bien- lo mire y le dije –Vaya forma de alagar a una chica- el sonrió de lado y camino a mi lado; en el camino no dije nada y cuando finalmente llegamos a mi casa le di las gracias por acompañarme y le hice una pregunta -¿Por qué razón regresaste?- el me miro a los ojos y dijo –Esa razón esta frente a mi- se acerco lentamente a mis labios e intento besarme pero yo me hice a un lado –No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para escuchar esas palabras pero hoy no es de tu boca de donde quisiera que salieran- abrí la puerta y me despedí dejándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Tirada en la cama solo pude conciliar el sueño después de mucho llorar, a la mañana siguiente justo cuando salía al hospital me encontraba nuevamente con Sasuke quien insistió en acompañarme –No es necesario, me se el camino- reí un poco y el solo sonrió de lado, platicamos de cosas triviales y sin importancia hasta que llegue al hospital donde justo antes de despedirme del azabache este me decía –Te veo a la hora del almuerzo- no pude negarme pues cuando quise hacerlo el ya se había marchado. Justo como lo dijo, cuando llego la hora de mi descanso hay estaba él con un par de bandejas de comida –Gracias por la comida pero no tengo hambre- le dije antes de sentarnos en una banca retirada del camino bajo la sombra de grandes arboles –Vamos tienes que comer- me dijo para luego intentar darme de comer en la boca – Esta bien comeré, pero puedo hacerlo sola- le dije arrebatándole la cuchara de la mano, almorzamos en silencio hasta que él rompió la tranquilidad –Luces hermosa, triste pero hermosa- me levante y lo mire –Olvídalo Sasuke ya no hay posibilidades de un "nosotros"- le di la espalda y comencé a caminar, su mano me detuvo del brazo y me jalo para quedar frente a frente –Volví por ti Sakura y vas a ser mía- intentaba soltarme pero no lo lograba –Basta Sasuke, suéltame- le decía enfurecida –¿Quién? Dime quien es ese que ocupa mi lugar- los ojos del Uchiha comenzaban a cambiar y la fuerza que ejercía su agarre aumentaba – ¡Me lastimas, suéltame!- le exigía a gritos, no supe como pero de un momento a otro me tiro al piso y lo tenia encima de mi –Borrare todo rastro de él, tu me amas y te lo demostrare- tenia miedo nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo –No Sasuke por favor, basta- le suplicaba cuando comencé a sentir sus manos por debajo de mi vestido –Eres un maldito- la voz de Gaara se hizo presente, estaba atónita solo podía ver como mi nuevo amor peleaba con el dueño del Sharingan.

Decidí pedirle perdón a mi cerezo, había sido un tonto al dejarla ir, simplemente no podía vivir sin ella y ayer por la madrugada luego de leer su carta comencé un viaje a su reencuentro, dejaría mi puesto de Kazekague si fuera necesario pero nunca mas me alejaría de Sakura. Estuve buscándola por los alrededores del hospital Naruto me había dicho que ella estaría de guardia todo el día, estaba cansado por el viaje pero aun así lo único que quería era verla abrazarla y decirle que la amaba; sentí enloquecer cuando por fin la encontré, tenia sobre ella a Sasuke pensé en irme sin decir nada pensando que ella había encontrado a alguien con quien podía ser feliz pero en cuanto la escuche hablar entre lagrimas me di cuenta que ese imbécil del Uchiha le estaba haciendo daño, mis instintos actuaron y lo aleje de un fuerte tirón de ella para enseguida tirarme sobre él a golpes intento utilizar su amateratsu en mi, pero gracias a la arena que siempre me ha protegido lo evadí, la pelea comenzó a salirse de control y de no ser por la intervención de Naruto no creo que siguiera con vida.

Sakura corrió a curar mis heridas, yo solo pude sonreírle como tonto; Naruto nos pidió una explicación Sakura dijo que no importaba que solo quería ir a casa, el imbécil de Sasuke solo bufo y se alejo.

Sabia que si le contaba lo que paso a Naruto este no dudaría en matar a Sasuke y yo sabia bien que el rubio finalmente volvía a sonreír por tenerle a su lado así que no echaría a perder la felicidad de mi amigo, a parte tenia que saber por que Gaara estaba aquí; cuando llegamos a mi casa le ofrecí algo de tomar y seguí curando sus heridas superficiales -¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte –A tu lado no hay forma de sentirse mal- me dijo tomándome de las manos –Te amo- le dije mientras mis lagrimas brotaban –Tranquila, todo esta bien mi niña- me dijo limpiando mis lagrimas y abrazándome –No te vayas, quédate conmigo esta noche- le pedí –No- me dijo al oído -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- no lo entendía –No quiero quedarme solo esta noche, yo quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida- mire sus ojos aguamarina para después unirnos en un beso.

Te mire dormir el resto de la tarde, y en cuanto llego la noche tus ojos se abrieron para mi yo te sonreí, después de cenar decidimos compartir un relajante baño de tina, donde algunas caricias inician, multiplican su intensidad conforme pasa el tiempo haciendo que terminemos en el colchón que se humedece por el agua que a un permanece en nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Me besas en los labios un sinfín de ocasiones los succionas los muerdes y comienza un divertido debate entre lenguas que me dejan probar un sabor dulce como la miel, tus manos recorren mi espalda haciendo figuras en ella con los dedos erizando todo mi cuerpo, nuestras piernas se entrelazan y dejan que su roce aumente el calor. Beso tu cuello, tu aroma ahoga mis sentidos, mis manos acarician tu abdomen repasando cada musculo en el, beso tus pectorales y lamo tus pezones, me encuentro abierta de piernas sobre tus caderas con las rodillas en el colchón dejando que nuestros sexos se reconozcan te levantas un poco y enredas tus manos en mi pelo mientras devoras uno de mis pechos yo solo puedo arquearme ante tu afecto, los gemidos comienzan junto con un leve movimiento de mis caderas me tomas por la espalda y me recuestas ahora eres tu quien esta sobre mi, vas dejando un rastro de saliva por donde pasa tu lengua hasta llegar a mi humedad y comienzas a entregarme un inquietante placer, tu boca regresa a mis labios y durante un cálido beso nos fundimos en un solo ser entregándonos cada uno el cielo tan anhelado que solo el verdadero amor puedo lograr. Terminamos abrazados cansados de tanto amar, alcanzas una sabana y cubres nuestra desnudes, antes de entregarme a Morfeo recitas una frase que hace latir sin control a mi corazón –Cásate conmigo-

**FIN**

Todos los personajes y ambiente pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto; fueron utilizados sin fines lucrativos.

Comentarios….


End file.
